


A Cure for Hiccups

by Afoxanddragonwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Infinite has hiccups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoxanddragonwriter/pseuds/Afoxanddragonwriter
Summary: Infinite gets hiccups and Shadow wants to test a new way to cure them.





	A Cure for Hiccups

Two figures were sitting on a couch watching TV. One was Shadow. The ebony and crimson hedgehog sat with a slouch. The hedgehog had a bored expression, the show wasn’t very entertaining for the male. Leaning against him was the other being. The infamous Jackal, Infinite. The Jackal looked just as bored. There wasn’t anything to watch and Infinite didn’t feel like dragging his computer out. And Shadow was a very comfortable pillow at the moment. 

The Jackal’s blue and yellow eyes dropped. He was close to falling asleep when something happened. It startled both beings and Infinite sat up. He blinked. What was that? What did he do? Placing a hand on his chest, he waited. Shadow blinked as well. Did the other just…? There it was again...a hiccup. Infinite had hiccuped. 

Shadow tried not to laugh, but a snort-like noise did leave him. Of course, this made the Jackal glare at the hedgehog. He didn’t find it funny that he had hiccups to deal with. And he didn’t know how to stop them either. This created irritation for Infinite. He’s never had hiccups and this was new to him. Or so he claims. 

“Stop laughing. It isn’t-”

A hiccup interrupted Infinite. The Jackal’s muzzle brightens with irritation as he growled. This was annoying. Another hiccup. Then another and another and another. It was becoming repetitive. And the irritation grew. And Shadow’s amused look didn’t help the situation either. How did he find this funny? This irritating...thing that his body was doing. It also started to hurt. And this caused Infinite’s irritation to grow. 

Shadow was rather amused by the Jackal’s predicament. He knew what hiccups were and many ways to stop them. But, he wondered if the other knew. But, as the minutes pass...Infinite did nothing to cure his hiccups. So, this gave Shadow an idea. Shadow knew that water, holding breath and pulling hard on your tongue worked. But he heard that there was another way too. And he wanted to test it out. Shifting to face the other, Shadow stares. 

Watching mismatched eyes blink, Shadow raised a hand and placed it on Infinite’s cheek. The soft fur of the muzzle cupped against the hedgehog’s hand. The Jackal’s body stuttered from another hiccup. But, Shadow’s eyes locked on something. He closed the distance between himself and the hiccup stricken Jackal. 

“Shadow...what ar-”

Eyes widen as lips meet his. What was going on? Why was Shadow kissing him? And why...did it feel so good? Closing his eyes, Infinite leans in. Gently kissing back. The Jackal felt Shadow’s hand travel from his cheek to the small of his back. The hedgehog’s other hand glided into his hair. Infinite placed his arms around the other’s waist. He could feel Shadow smirking. But, soon the two broke apart for air. Leaving Infinite with rosing cheeks. 

“It seems your hiccups are gone.” 

Shadow was pleased with the result of his experiment. And a rose-colored Infinite was indeed, a pretty sight for him. And even better with the pout, the other was giving him. Of course, Shadow chuckled. A smirk place smugly on his lips. Infinite’s cheeks puffed out even more. 

“You can be so annoying.”


End file.
